mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Top 10 Melhores Referências em MLP
Bom pessoal, realmente eu não sei o que posso fazer para que a wiki volte a ter aquela movimentação que tinha algum tempo atrás, deve ser porque agora estou sozinho, mas em 2015 o Z estava comigo e nós dois iniciávamos a melhor época da wiki, mesmo com a bagunça que fazíamos. Dois anos depois, o Z não está mais aqui e eu não posso voltar a fazer bagunça, criar treta com os anônimos ou trazer aquela porrada de imagens aleatórias nas páginas de todos os personagens. Não acho que a wiki vai voltar a ficar movimentada quando a 7ª Temporada for lançada ou quando sair um novo Equestria Girls, porque a wiki, no ano passado, no auge da 6ª Temporada, já estava morrendo e Legend of Everfree foi o Equestria Girls que teve menos repercussão por aqui. Realmente eu queria fazer algo para que a wiki cresça novamente, mas sinceramente eu não sei e minhas forças estão se esgotando. Tudo o que posso fazer para tentar dar uma animada por aqui, é continuar a trazer os meus blogues que falam sobre essa série maravilhosa que é My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. =) thumb|220pxMy Little Pony: Friendship is Magic tem um histórico enorme de referências contidas em suas 6 Temporadas. Praticamente todo episódio tem uma referência a algo, seja em seu título, um personagem, uma pequena cena, uma música, ou o episódio inteiro. Então para hoje estarei trazendo as minhas 10 referências favoritas dentro do universo de MLP. =) Eu já falei sobre as referências no meu 7 Coisas que mais gosto em MLP, mas agora estarei falando mais detalhadamente sobre cada uma delas. Matéria sugerida por Fellyypppe e Skate Two Bora lá: *Top 10 Maiores Vacilos da Dublagem PT-BR (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Piores Títulos BR (1ª - 5ª Temporada) *Waxingzando: Equestria Girls 10 - Benny Hill Chase thumb|300pxQuando Twilight Sparkle e Fluttershy perseguem Philomena por Ponyville em A Bird in the Hoof, a cena é uma referência às perseguições de Benny Hill (mais conhecidas como "Benny Hill Chase") na série de comédia The Benny Hill Show de 1955. Essas perseguições sempre são repletas de comédia e de momentos atrapalhados com uma música engraçada, e a Hasbro acabou por colocar uma referência bem legal em um de seus episódios, que vocês podem relembrar aqui: Philomena Scene, se quiserem comparar, aqui está uma das cenas do seriado: Benny Hill Chase. Essa é de longe a minha cena favorita de A Bird in the Hoof, já que é um episódio que eu não gosto muito. 9 - Metal Gear Discord thumb|left|300pxDiscord é simplesmente uma máquina de referências e em seus episódios, várias das melhores estão presentes normalmente, e em Make New Friends but Keep Discord não é diferente. No Sugarcube Corner, depois de Pinkie Pie atender Cloud Kicker, ela pergunta para Discord se ele quer bolo, mas o mesmo estava escondido dentro de uma caixa, que é uma referência a franquia de jogos Metal Gear, que pertencem a categoria de jogos stealth, onde é bem comum o protagonista Solid Snake se esconder debaixo de caixas para agir sem ser percebido, e quando é emitido um sinal de alerta, aparece um ponto de exclamação vermelho, do mesmo jeito que aparece no episódio de MLP. Aqui está uma cena do episódio com efeito sonoro do Metal Gear: Metal Gear Discord. 8 - Harry Potter thumb|300pxSeguindo a mesma analogia do #9, mais uma vez Discord e seus episódios aparece por aqui. Dessa vez no episódio da 4ª Temporada, Three is a Crowd. A música Glass of Water é repleta de referências, como uma pequena de Star Wars, uma de Alladin, uma do filme Flashdance, mas a minha preferida, por se tratar da minha série de livros favorita, é a de Harry Potter, quando Discord aparece vestido de um membro da casa Slytherin (provavelmente Lucius Malfoy), Cadance vestida de uma membro da Ravenclaw (talvez a Luna Lovegood, que é a aluna dessa casa mais destaque nos filmes) e Twilight claramente vestida de Harry Potter, da Gryffindor. Eu amei muito essa cena, porque adoro os livros, já os filmes eu gosto mais ou menos. Outra grande ligação com Harry Potter, é a personagem A. K. Yearling, que é uma referência à J. K. Rowling, a autora dos livros. 7 - Pinkie McFly thumb|left|300pxOutra personagem que também é cercada pelas referências, é a Pinkie Pie. Em What About Discord?, Twilight tenta de alguma forma saber sobre as piadas que perdeu, em um momento, Pinkie Pie sugere viagem no tempo, então ela aparece vestida com a roupa de Marty McFly, personagem de Michael J. Fox do filme De Volta para o Futuro de 1985, ela também faz uma pose semelhante ao do personagem na capa do filme, além de um breve toque da música tema do filme. Vocês sabem que gosto muito de viagem temporal, então é claro que eu iria gostar dessa referência. =D 6 - The Doctor and Rose thumb|300pxOutra grande referência à séries/filmes de viagens temporais, que aparece em MLP, é à Doctor Who, uma série britânica que está sendo transmitida desde 1963. Numa rápida cena do episódio It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Dr. Hooves aparece usando um par de óculos 3d ao lado de Roseluck, que é uma clara referência ao Décimo Doutor e sua companheira de viagens Rose Tyler, que vocês podem analisar aqui. Dr. Hooves e Roseluck aparecem juntos pela primeira vez em Flight to the Finish, mas é apenas nesse episódio que uma referência à Dr. Who ficou clara. Em Slice of Life, Dr. Hooves novamente é referenciado ao Dr. Who em sua participação no episódio, que é praticamente a única coisa que gosto nesse maldito episódio 100. 5 - Daring Do thumb|left|300pxJá que falei da A. K. Yearling, então vamos falar dela mesma, a Daring Do. A franquia de filme do Indiana Jones não é uma das minhas favoritas, mas eu tenho um certo gosto por ela, porém eu posso destacar que gosto bastante da Daring Do ser uma referência ao personagem de Harrison Ford, como é mostrado em seus três episódios com suas aventuras semelhantes ao do arqueólogo. A cena em que Daring Do remove a Estátua de safira do pedestal é bastante semelhante à uma cena de Indiana Jones e a Última Crusada, no episódio Read it and Weep. Quando Daring Do, Rainbow Dash e Quibble Pants estão tentando fugir do Cipactli em Stranger Than Fan Fiction, o diálogo de Dashie e Quibble é bastante semelhante à um diálogo do filme A Última Crusada. A linha vermelha que é traçada no mapa, quando as manes vão até a cabana de A. K. Yearling, no episódio Daring Don't, é algo bem comum nos filmes do Indiana Jones, sem falar de vários outros detalhes que são ligados à franquia. =) 4 - D&D thumb|300pxVoltando novamente à máquina de referências chamada Discord, a minha preferida relacionada ao Draconequus e também uma das mais recentes, é no episódio Dungeons & Discords que, além do título, tem uma temática relacionada ao RPG de mesa, Dungeons & Dragons (ou simplesmente D&D). As cenas onde relatam mais sobre D&D é quando Discord se encontra com Spike e Big Mac para uma noite de garotos, no qual eles jogam Ogres & Oublittes, que é uma boa demonstração do RPG de mesa, no qual tem a presença de Dados Moonstone, usados para cada ação no jogo. E quando Discord faz o jogo se tornar real, o que trás uma ambientação bem interessante, simbolizando o imaginário dos jogadores de RPG de mesa. Outra grande referência no episódio, é quando Discord cria sua própria noite dos garotos, no qual eles são transportados para um clube semelhante ao Coco Bongo de O Máskara. 3 - MMMistério no Expresso das Referências thumb|left|300pxBom, eu não podia citar apenas uma das várias referências legais do penúltimo episódio da 2ª Temporada. MMMystery on the Friendship Express é praticamente todo referenciado (bom, pelo menos o seu ápice), o que deixou o episódio bem legal. Quando o bolo dos Cakes é mutilado, Pinkie Pie inicia uma investigação detetive ao estilo Xeroque Rolmes Sherlock Holmes e trata Twilight como se fosse o parceiro de Holmes, Dr. Watson. Quando Pinkie acusa Gustav Le Grand, a sua mente cria um cenário típico do Cinema Mudo que tem como principal característica, frases para substituir as falas. Já a cena para Donut Joe é uma referência aos filmes do Agente 007 James Bond, onde sua apresentação é semelhante as intros do agente. E a cena da Mulia é uma referência aos filmes japoneses de ninjas. É muita referência legal para um episódio. =D 2 - Film Noir thumb|300pxUma referência que fez Rarity Investigates! ser um dos melhores episódios da 5ª Temporada, foi a sua temática ao estilo Film Noir, que é um subgênero cinematográfico antigo derivado de romance e suspense policial, um bom exemplo é Relíquia Macabra de 1941. Boas características de films noir são suas cenas preto e branco com sombras dramáticas e alto contraste, cenários noturnos e chuvosos, normalmente algum jazz tocando de fundo, investigações criminais, algum tipo de sedução, uso de narração por parte do protagonista, etc; Tais coisas que foram apresentadas durante todo Rarity Investigates!, o que deixou o episódio com uma ambientação mais madura e muito agradável de se assistir. Esse é o tipo de referência que adoro quando a Hasbro faz. =) 1 - Return of Harmony Episode IV: Uma Nova Esperança thumb|left|300pxE para finalizar, uma das referências mais antigas. Já falei várias vezes sobre essa, mas não é para menos, já que é a minha favorita até hoje, porque é uma tremenda referência à minha segunda franquia de filmes favorita (perdendo apenas para o UCM), Star Wars. Confesso que não percebi logo de primeira, até achei que o final de Return of Harmony - Part 2 era um tanto vazia e estranha, mas quando eu descobri que era uma referência à cena da cerimônia de vitória após a Aliança Rebelde destruir a primeira Estrela da Morte no filme Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, eu quase caí da cadeira e passei a adorar a cena em questão. Eu já linkei algumas vezes, mas vou ter que linkar de novo, aqui está um vídeo comparando as duas cenas. Só espero que nunca façam uma referência à uma determinada cena do Episódio VII. ;-; Menção Honrosa - Wilhelm Scream Essa não é bem uma referência, mas eu achei que merecia uma menção honrosa, já que é algo que aparece bastante em MLP. O Wilhelm Scream (ou Grito Wilhelm), é um efeito sonoro utilizado em várias produções cinematográficas, sua primeira aparição foi no filme Tambores Distantes de 1951, nessa cena. Porém o grito só veio ganhar repercussão após aparecer em uma cena de Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança. Em MLP, o som foi usado pela primeira vez em Magic Duel, quando Trixie acerta uma carroça e ela vai na direção de Shoeshine, link. O efeito sonoro também aparece em (não vou linkar todas porque iria dar muito trabalho): Apple Family Reunion, Keep Calm and Flutter On, Games Ponies Play, Equestria Girls quando Sunset Shimmer destrói a entrada do CHS, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Daring Don't, Power Ponies, Three is a Crowd, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, The Cutie Map - Part 2, Bloom & Gloom, Tanks for the Memories, Scare Master, Gauntlet of Fire e Legend of Everfree. Com exceção de Legend of Everfree, eu já percebi todos os outros gritos. =) - Então vou terminando esse blogue por aqui, espero que tenham gostado e que, mais uma vez, possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Lembrem-se sempre que seus comentários são de grande ajuda para me apoiar a continuar a fazer esses blogues temáticos. Então não deixem de comentar, mas se não quiserem, tudo bem. Se quiserem também, podem deixar novas sugestões para outros blogues. =) Um abraço para cada um de vocês e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog